


Palabras Ausentes

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Chosen, Spanish, Spuffy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot situado Post-Chosen.  Los pensamientos de la Cazadora y el Vampiro en una noche solitaria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palabras Ausentes

Observa la noche desde el techo de aquel edificio que ahora es su refugio, los ruidos de la ciudad que lo alberga, fumándose el último cigarrillo que queda en el paquete, ha sido una mala noche, de esas donde lo invade la nostalgia, donde no puede dejar de preguntarse _¿Dónde esta ella?... ¿con quién estará?,_ quizás debería de ir a buscarla, no sería la primera vez que cruza el continente, pero si la viese no sabría que decir, una sonrisa cínica se dibuja en su pálido rostro, porque en realidad si lo sabe y no tiene dudas al respecto.

Le diría que no sólo la ama cuando es fuerte y decidida, cuando en ocasiones podía mantener una conversación con la bruja y el muchacho y aun así voltearse a estacar a cuanto vampiro interrumpiese su charla sin sentido sin que se le mueva un solo cabello o pierda la sonrisa.  Sino que también ama cuando arruga la nariz, poniendo gestos de niña, o se aburre al escuchar las explicaciones de Rupert, cuando sus pensamientos están lejos de su papel de cazadora y la luz de sus ojos verdes se intensifica anhelando la vida que nunca tendrá.  Que ama su sarcasmo, cuando suelta frases tontas antes de estacar, como tuerce los labios y se esconde detrás de de la máscara de mujer pequeña e indefensa, su forma de malograr el idioma a su antojo.

Y aunque ya le dijo muchas cosas que jamás imaginó en aquella cama prestada pero que parecía tan suya, tan intima, aun puede sentir que podría llenarla de halagos, de motivos por los cuales haber perdido la cabeza por ella y describir con detalles, una a una las razones por la que el vampiro que mató a dos cazadoras se puso a sus pies hasta el limite de buscar un alma que lo haga digno de ella.

Si hubiese tenido más tiempo.  Si el final no hubiese estado tan cerca.  La habría llenado de besos, y sonríe imaginando que ella lo llenaría de golpes después.  Si tan sólo pudiese contemplarla una vez más, con la luz de la luna reflejando en su cabello y su constante sonrisa melancólica, si la viese sonreír, sabría que todo ha valido la pena. 

El sacrificio, el dolor, la soledad, sin tan sólo tuviese la certeza de que es feliz estaría satisfecho, pero se conforma con terminar el cigarrillo y recordarla en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche que es su más fiel compañera, recodar el calor que le dio aquel cuerpo pequeño y fuerte de cazadora, sus manos, el deseo, recordar que ella pudo despertar al patético poeta que habita en él y pensar en todo lo que nunca le dijo y con una mueca de resignación sabe que si en una fría noche sin estrellas vuelve a encontrarla, aunque el mundo se vaya al maldito infierno le diría que aun la ama, a pesar de que tal vez sus ojos esmeralda logren matarlo de indiferencia y a pesar de que el mismo terminaría estacándose ante eso, le diría que su único motivo siempre ha sido ella, Buffy, la cazadora. Su Buffy.

***

La vida en Roma es diferente, nunca le gustaron los idiomas en la escuela y ahora ha tenido que aprender si aún quiere comer, no siempre tendrá a Dawn para que haga las compras por ella.

Rodeada de pequeñas cazadoras todo el día, resulta tan gratificante salir de noche, sola, escuchando el viento en sus oídos, camina sin rumbo y parece perdida, cuando levanta el rostro sonríe de frustración, tantos años logran dejar una fuerte costumbre, su paseo termina en un cementerio y quizás ella está mal porque no siente terror, ni miedo, mas bien, está en su elemento.  Se sienta en el césped y observa la noche, la mitad de su adolescencia transcurrió bajo el negro cielo de un cementerio así que no es difícil entender que la añoranza la lleven precisamente a uno.  Extraña, ella lo sabe, aunque nunca lo admite, los amigos, las casas, el olor… su madre, la familia que la olvido, el centro comercial… y a él.  Sí, también lo extraña a él.

Sabe que no lo llegó a verlo morir, pero tan sólo los instantes que presenció bastan para haber dejado una honda herida en su maltratada y joven alma.  Recuerda que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso, tan pálido, tan rubio y tan joven como lo observo esos segundos bajo la luz del sol, podría imaginarse como lucía en su juventud londinense.

Aun ahora, en noches como esta se pierde en el recuerdo del intenso azul de sus ojos, que la mayoría de veces lucían más vivos que los de ella y a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo y sabe que no hay marcha atrás, está segura que él la siente desde algún lugar y no deja de pensar que se lo encontrará en medio de un cementerio en una noche como esta y que si antes lo buscaba para sentirse viva, esta vez lo haría porque está viva y ahora que lo siente no tiene con quien compartirlo y eso le duele.

Todo lo que no dijo le quema por dentro, las miradas, sus lagrimas, las palabras que se atraparon en su garganta, saber que ese ser de oscuridad la ha conocido mejor que nadie y la acepto tal como es, cierra los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, intentando mantener alerta sus sentidos, aun es la cazadora y nunca baja la guardia.

Desearía tanto haberle podido decir que ella también lo amaba y que no sonase como el consuelo a un caído en la batalla.  Recordar que él no le creyó fue sin dudas, la mejor venganza que el estúpido vampiro pudo efectuar, porque ella vive con eso todos los días, porque si él no pudo creerle, tampoco le creyó que la noche compartida en un abrazo fue real y se siente tan vacía al darse cuenta que nunca tuvo nada para darle.

Quisiera decirle que tal vez nunca esté lista, pero que lo habría estado más pronto para él, que ya no le asusta la oscuridad ni sus demonios internos, que le asusta más el vacío que ha dejado, la seguridad de que nadie podrá verla como él la vio.  Sonríe con tristeza y siente que la noche le pesa, porque en el fondo de su alma sabe que aunque lo tuviese frente en ese momento parado, mirándola dulcemente de lado, no le diría nada, que esa es ella, la que no dice, la que no siente, la cazadora que no da marcha atrás, y la estúpida mujer a la que se le quema el _Te Amo_ en la garganta incapaz de aceptar que el vampiro ganó y que ella lo amo y esas palabras le arderán dentro día a día… y tal vez por siempre.


End file.
